Clove Dianthus
History You could say Clove had a hard childhood, but when everyone looks down on you both physically and metaphorically it can be a struggle to prove your worth. A dwarf becoming a huntress, a laughable notion to many. But while she lacked strength, she made up for it in brains. A great deal of study went into what Clove could do with her abilities, particularly her semblance. Manipulating the electrical currents in her body was by itself, not much. So she used Dust to compensate for her body's limitations. By the time Clove entered Beacon Academy, her knowledge, particularly in the areas of science, was far beyond that of other students. But even with the extensive knowledge she had acquired, performing the desired feats was no easy task. When the years at Beacon had gone by, Clove was finally a capable huntress. The practical side was still a work in progress, but the principle of her tactics were sound. Her study of science had taught her several things. The most basic of which was a way to offensively use her semblance. Clove had attempted many things, but three stood out from the rest. Repelling electricity like lightning, charging her body magnetically to make a pseudo-gauss rifle, and ionising the air in such a way that she could fly. These skills are what she spent her time training, but it wasn't until years later that Clove actually made a decision about the direction of her life. She would return to her past and teach those that come after her. Because she of all people, understood how tough it could be at such an age. Appearance Childlike. It sums up Clove to a t. Physically looking like she hasn't even hit her teenage years, her body has the appearance as if she simply stopped growing at some point. And much to her distaste, children's clothing is all that fits her. To maintain some dignity, her choice of attire is as simple as possible. A semi-transparent white dress is worn over an orange one, the two having a similar but not quite the same style. Clove's shoes are custom made however, durable black boots fitted to her tiny feet. Then unknowingly destroying her mature image with a pink ribbon tied around her right wrist. Weapons and Skills Electroshock Gloves Clove's gloves are not very complex weapons. Simple put, they are for the most part just containers for as much Dust as she can carry. Their primary function however, is the discharge of lightning produced from this Dust without the aid of her semblance. The direction of the discharge varies based upon how her fingers are held at the time. This usually means there will be a single or forked bolt, but if she clenches her fist, the lightning will scatter in all directions. This can hit her if she isn't careful. Skills and abilities More of an intellectual than a fighter, Clove does know several basic forms of martial arts but due to her size it does little by itself. Most of her time when into learning physics, chemistry and some biology and applying it to her own style. Because of this, she is perhaps far from the standard most huntresses achieve, even if she could hold her own in the same circumstances. Clove instead is focused on passing on her knowledge, aware that there are others that can benefit just as much, if not more from what she has learnt. Semblance: Bio-electrical Manipulation; Ionic Wind Complete and total control over the electrical currents within her body, Clove is able to adjust the currents in her body and ionise the air between the parts of her body that have been charged. Because of this ionised air, thrust is created. Clove can use this small amount of thrust to increase certain movements. However, if she applies extra electricity from an outside source, such as channelling energy from Dust straight into her body, she can increase the thrust from the ability to the point where she can actually fly. It is a double edged sword with the extra electricity though. Controlling the currents in her body does not take much aura, Clove could do it for hours. But when she channels the energy from Dust into her body much more aura is needed to prevent her body from reacting uncontrollably and to heal the unavoidable damage caused by the strong currents flowing through her. After many years and an experiment to push her limits, Clove has expanded her control over electricity beyond her body. The range is small, little more than five metres around her. But other than this, her semblance is exactly the same as before. Personality Clove could be said to be the ultimate mother figure. If she was to ever act like a mother to anyone that is. Overly kind and nurturing, she will help just about anyone that needs it. But she is a surprisingly solitary creature. Clove is quite the people person though, having no trouble keeping a conversation going or just mingling in general. Her true flaw is not quite what people would expect. Rather than having a height complex, Clove absolutely hates people treating her like a child. Mature enough to deal with it, but bothered none the less. Category:Mr. Nandera's Work Category:RWBY based OC Category:Further Development